.Reality
The Nexiumadris, AKA .Reality, AKA Nexia is an infinite strand of existences, It was based off of the blueprints by Malek, established by Redgrave, and created by the Persophelums, supervised by Persophelus Clubs. History After humans were nearly wiped out by the Arkn-Dekn war, the Dekn (under Malek's encouragement) decided to protect humanity from the Arkn's advances into enslaving them. To do this, four Dekn Lords decided to create an infinitely expanding realm of life for them; one which was always growing and changing. The idea for the realm was first established by Malek, who had previously created the Nexellium. The idea of the creators was to digitize existence (as humans knew it) by re-establishing the essence of life into a variant of the human realm that was controlled under a state of ever expanding timelines (which were constantly multiplying from errors). Persophelus Vine (who seconded the idea) acted as the group's spectator, and Persophelus Redgrave took it upon himself to complete the project. The deed was completed (using the Nexellium as a blueprint), and humanity was moved into its own reality, aptly named .Reality. The purpose of the new realm of life was to protect humans and keep them from ever being fully destroyed by duplicating each timeline infinitely, giving each human innumerable chances to live a happy, Arkn-free existence. Location .Reality is a realm unto itself, also known as the Nexiumadris. Each reality appears as a translucent floating orb, filled with red grids and timelines. Realities were essentially cross-stitched timelines within an orb; these are known as Cores. Each Core is floating around in the Klasym, an open and infinite void of light. Underneath the Klasym is an ever expanding, bleeding desert, known as the Sands of Nexia. Operation The Cores of .Reality function using vein-like extensions that connect to each timeline's central core, and operate under Sethian code (improvised using a form of mock Russian). This code makes itself present during errors or rewrites. The Nexiumadris is mainly operated/run by Lurkers, which are reality-weaving creatures. In addition, the police of .Reality are known as Sethe. These creatures act as drones and enter the reality cores to prevent errors. A large portion of these Sethe are controlled by Asmodeus, and known as Skethe. Especially severe errors may require a timeline rewrite (and reset); this may be brought about by copying the code of parallel timelines from before the error occurred. Such a rewrite creates what is known as a "rebounded" timeline. enters a '.Relapse' due to an extended period of not taking KRONOS' pills correctly.]] In addition, a phenomenon can occur in which an individual can experience a direct link to .Reality, causing what is known as a ".relapse". During this event, the individual can experience teleportation to astral realms, teleportation through time, or view imagery from memory such as cartoons or movies. In some very rare cases, the individual may see actual text in their sight, or have an out of body experience. .Relapses are known to occur when an individual errors or experiences an error. It is possible for an individual to move between timelines using a technique known as .hopping (which causes the individual to replace their counterpart in that timeline via The Debigrath Effect). However, doing so runs the risk of attracting Lurkers, and can cause various other problems. If an individual is abruptly removed from a timeline and remains absent for an extended period of time, .Reality will log the next closest individual as a suitable replacement and begin inserting that person's memory data into their head, causing the individual to take their place. This is known as The Esragrath Effect. Coding Because of the usage of unfiltered nexian hexx, a generic .reality code will undergo random to stationary breaks when making itself present during an error or a malfunction. Example: Error: //ERROR.SYSTEM_ERROR.DETECTED:CAUSE=UNKNOWN Malfunction: //.REALITY_SYSTEM_ERROR:CAUSE=MALFUNCTION Generic: .KREVSKI_KORVAK.MARKOV:REVMOR Generic codes will be seen through random sethian speak or gibberish. Other .reality cores One of the corresponding cores of reality is seen through a system known as Cldnn (or "Cloud9"). Cloud9 is a special .reality variant prototype present in the Infernous, which that operates the time lapses and events as if it were a movie or TV show. It was established by the Arkn Cabinet to keep an eye on various torments undergone in the Infernous. Category:Locations Category:Universe A Category:Realms Category:.Reality Category:The Reality Branch Category:Locations (Universe A) Category:Realms (Universe A)